Operación SILENCE
by Inserte Nombre
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la situación sale fuera de control?, ¿Qué pasa cuando los héroes en los que confiaste te fallan?, ¿Qué pasa cuando los poderosos abusan de su poder? ¿Qué pasa cuando un grupo de jóvenes héroes consumidos por la locura atacan a los que juraron proteger?, ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no hay opciones? Es aquí cuando nos llaman a nosotros para hacernos cargo.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA/ MY HERO ACADEMIA SUS PERSONAJES E IDEA ES UNA OBRA DE KOHEI HORIKOSHI, EL FIN DE ESTA OBRA ES MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

El mundo ha cambiado y la forma de cuidar de él y los demás también, eso nos han mostrado los héroes, personas que arriesgan sus vidas día tras día para hacer de este planeta un lugar mejor, honestamente es digno de admirar.

Lamentablemente eso nos ha provocado como sociedad entrar en los últimos años a una zona de confort, hacernos a la idea de que los héroes tales como All Might (en su momento) son la salvación de la humanidad ante todo el mal del planeta y es perfecto en todo sentido, cuando no es así, los héroes al final del día siguen siendo humanos, que al igual que yo toman decisiones que van desde hacer el bien, a otras que los obliga a traicionar todos sus ideales y efectuar el mal.

A pesar de haber evolucionado a tal punto de obtener habilidades especiales, el ser humano sigue siendo perceptible, frágil y fácil de empujar al lado obscuro y es lo que varios humanos alrededor del mundo han optado por hacer recientemente, abusar de su poder para someter a los débiles.

Desde el retiro forzado del héroe número uno del planeta, en un periodo de casi 3 años, el número de súper humanos con más de un QUIRK ha aumentado y con ello el número de súper villanos que abusan de su poder, a tal punto que la situación supera las capacidades de los gobiernos para actuar dejando solo incertidumbre y preocupación en la población civil.

Ante la situación la ONU como respuesta rápida y discreta ha creado un programa de seguridad e inteligencia llamado **SILENCE,** con el mejor talento joven que cada país puede ofrecer, con la misión de actuar rápido y discretamente ante cualquier peligro súper humano que se genere y neutralizarlo.

Con 25 equipos repartidos por todo el mundo con un total de 8 personas por pelotón, cada uno de los miembros del equipo han sido seleccionados por algunos simples factores como: Tener entre 19 y 25 años, coeficiente intelectual destacable, buena condición física y la capacidad de poseer sí o no un QUIRK y haber tenido algún tipo de incidente relacionado con el uso indebido de habilidades especiales, son muchos quienes han llegado pero somos pocos los responsables de mantener la paz y el control en silencio.

A primera impresión uno creería que estos tipos de equipos están destinado a realizar misiones en países subdesarrollados o zonas donde no existe el orden o la autoridad.

Pero hace tan solo unos 6 meses un evento se presentó en el lugar menos esperado JAPON, específicamente una zona aledaña a Tokio llamada MUSUTAFU, donde se vio envuelto una gran explosión de energía que arraso con la prestigiosa preparatoria UA, teniendo como resultado una gran cantidad de heridos, unas pocas bajas civiles y de héroes y por supuesto desaparecidos, entre ellos un grupo y medio de estudiantes sobresalientes de la academia a punto de graduarse.

Nada se supo de los chicos por meses hasta que hace tan solo un par de meses comenzaron a reportarse informes sobre brutales incidentes por toda la zona relacionados con los poderes de los muchachos desparecidos.

Todo parece indicar que se trata del grupo de desaparecidos, y así fue, que de alguna manera pasaron de ser una de las generaciones más destacadas de héroes que Japón o el mundo haya visto a ser una amenaza de nivel nacional que preocupe al actual gobierno del país y tenga aterrada a la población.

Es en este tipo de situaciones cuando entramos nosotros.

El equipo BLUE GHOST ha sido seleccionado para resolver este caso que los medios han denominado como la CLASE DE LOS CAIDOS.

La ONU y el gobierno japonés nos han dado la indicación de rastrar, buscar e interceptar vivos a todos los súper humanos involucrados en los incidentes, de todas maneras se nos proporcionó equipo y armamento especial para poder lidiar con cualquiera de las situaciones que puedan presentarse en el desarrollo del caso, además de apoyo especial por parte de héroes locales involucrados con los acusados.

Ya por último se solicitó la creación de un documento detallado de todas las conversaciones e interrogatorios a individuos y acusados dentro de las instalaciones temporales del equipo SILENCE, con el objetivo de la recopilación de información sobre posibles pistas que lleven a la captura del grupo de súper humanos o su posible neutralización, en caso de ser requerida por el alto mando o por si las vidas de los miembros del equipo corren peligro.

Este es ese documento. A partir de aquí se da registro de todas las sesiones de interrogatorio a los acusados capturados y civiles que puedan dar información, para futuros estudios y evaluaciones del caso.

Equipo: Blue Ghost

Número de miembros: 8

-OZ (MEX) (22) -Tanya (RUS) (21)

-Dulio (BRA) (24) -Rojas (CHL) (23)

-Alix (IRLD) (20) -Orel (RUS) (21)

-Hiroko (JANP) (19)

-Dante (ITA) (21)

**Hola que tal espero que estén bien , aquí les dejo el prologo de mi primera historia en esta pagina, honestamente es un concepto que siempre quise explorar, muy al estilo de THE BOYS dentro del mundo de MY HERO ACADEMIA, aun faltan mucho detalles que ajustar, subiré el siguiente capitulo en unos días así que consideren este y el próximo capitulo como la demo de un juego de vídeo.**

**En un mundo lleno de fics romanticos y YAOI subidos de tono ya era necesario algo diferente, bueno eso creo. **

**Espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por leer este experimento que sera por ustedes que cresca. **

**Fin de la comunicación. **


	2. El Interrogatorio de KODA

**BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA/ MY HERO ACADEMIA SUS PERSONAJES E IDEA ES UNA OBRA DE KOHEI HORIKOSHI, EL FIN DE ESTA OBRA ES MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

**Cap 1**

**EL INTERROGATORIO DE KODA**

El reloj en la pared marcaba no más de las 2:30 am, en aquella habitación totalmente blanca y pulcra en todo sentido, un cubo blanco en donde destacaban el pequeño inmobiliario improvisado compuesto por un par de sillas y una mesa de color negro, en donde lo único que se escuchaba era las lámparas de neón blancas por la alta tensión eléctrica, el sonido de hojas de papel siendo revisadas y la respiración de los individuos presentes.

Eran tres en total, el primero y el más grande de los presentes estaba recargado en lo que parecía la puerta de la habitación, en silencio y de brazos cruzados únicamente mirando seriamente hacia los otros dos que ocupaban las sillas, vistiendo un ya maltratado y rasgado uniforme militar equipado de color azul obscuro, cubierto de lodo casi fresco, el cual caía y manchaba el piso.

El segundo se encontraba sentado revisando una carpeta que parece ser un archivo bastante serio, principalmente por la palabra clasificado en letras rojas en su cubierta, este vestía el mismo uniforme militar pero a comparación de su compañero este estaba limpio, como si se hubiese tomado la molestia de asearse y cambiarse de uniforme antes de entrar a la habitación, se encontraba ahí simplemente leyendo con atención cada detalle del archivo en sus manos y de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa marcaban sus labios, por lo que leía.

El tercero de ellos estaba ahí sentado, inconsciente, golpeado y esposado tanto a la silla como a la mesa, su aspecto era bastante deplorable al igual que el viejo y sucio traje de héroe novato que portaba, él era el primer capturado de la nombrada clase de los caídos, el prospecto de la clase A alguna vez conocido como KODA.

Sonidos extraños comenzaron a provenir del cautivo muchacho que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, pero al abrir los ojos la intensa luz blanca de la habitación lo aturdió, al intentar taparse los ojos noto de manera inmediata las esposas y su situación actual, una cara de nervios se hacía presente en el chico, que lo último que recordaba era estar peleando y huyendo en medio del bosque con unas extrañas figuras que al final resultaron ser lo que parecía militares.

Cuando su visión logro por fin acoplarse noto al individuo frente a que al acomodarse lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes capturarte fue un poco más complicado de lo que habíamos predicho en nuestra simulación, realmente nos diste batalla, no contábamos que tuvieras mucho respaldo salvaje de tu lado.- Decía tranquilamente el que parecía ser el líder del grupo por las insignias de su uniforme.

KODA quedo sorprendido al ver que aquel sujeto frente a él no fuera mucho mayor que él así que únicamente se limitó a mirar hacia abajo y mantener silencio, mientras que el muchacho frente a el sacaba un dispositivo pequeño y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, viéndolo bien parecía una grabadora.

-KOJI KODA de 18 años de edad, ex candidato a héroe de la UA, bajo el nombre ÁNIMA, un historial académico bastante interesante, buenas calificaciones, recomendaciones por parte de los maestros a diferentes agencias de héroes, pocos o casi nulos reportes de comportamiento violento, claro antes del incidente y una madre bastante agradable, un chico con un futuro prometedor y brillante, con todo esto KODA, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer y comenzar a vivir en el bosque como un ermitaño?- pregunto el individuo esperando alguna respuesta y al ver negativa solamente continuo.

-Es mi deber comunicarte que a partir aquí tienes dos opciones, podemos hacer esto de la manera más tranquila posible, yo hago las preguntas y tú simplemente te limitas a responder y me escuchas un rato como procedimiento de rutina, oye tal vez te cuente una historia para matar el aburrimiento- Esto último lo dijo con un poco de gracia y entusiasmo.

-O puedo dejarte con mi amigo Dulio y que hables con él a solas, solo ten en cuenta que él no es tan amigable como yo además de que no está muy contento por lo que le hiciste en el bosque hoy, fuiste tú al final que enviaste dos osos a atacarlo.- Decía mientras señalaba a él gran sujeto recargado en la puerta.

KODA levanto la mirada momentáneamente y observo al gran sujeto en la puerta que seguía conservando su semblante serio y sin duda tenía cara de pocos amigos.

De inmediato los ojos de Dulio se posaron sobre los de KODA, aquella mirada penetrante proveniente del imponente sujeto desconcertaron al chico causando que se asustara casi al instante, se podía decir que KODA está consciente de que él es responsable por lo cual el uniforme del joven militar estuviera en esas condiciones y tal vez con algún tipo de herida.

Inmediatamente tras recordar eso la sola presencia del militar extranjero incomodaba a el chico, que agacho la cabeza aun asustado y comenzara a intentar usar su Quirk con desesperación para salir de esta situación, con la esperanza de que alguno de los animales salvajes cerca lo ayudase.

Pero la voz del joven sentado frente a él lo saco de su concentración y lo regreso a su situación.

-Casi lo olvido, llamar a alguno de tus amigos salvajes será inútil, te inyectamos un suero neutralizador de poderes, no te preocupes regresaran, pero como dentro de unas 18 o 20 horas, para cuando ese tiempo pase estarás dentro de un celda en este edificio o congelado en algún laboratorio del gobierno, eso tú lo decides-

Aquella declaración solamente puso más nervioso al chico, nunca pensó que se encontraría tan vulnerable e indefenso, recordó como poco antes de perder la conciencia había recibido un disparo de lo que parecía ser un dardo, creyendo que se trataba de un tranquilizante nunca pensó que se tratase de un suero capaz de neutralizar los Quriks, ya con toda esta información y volviendo a sentir las esposas en sus manos y piernas, volvió la mirada hacia el joven frente de él.

-Buena elección KODA- Acto seguido de esas palabras el joven abrió el expediente de KODA y lo puso sobre la mesa, en él había varias fotografías y reportes de sus acciones en los últimos meses.

El demacrado chico veía con atención las fotos que el comandante ponía y organizaba en la mesa como si de una línea de tiempo se tratara, algunas de ellas eran de antes de que todo se fuera al carajo junto a sus amigos y compañeros de clase en alguna actividad o festival escolar, seguía mirando y noto como las fotos cambiaron, sus fotos más recientes eran de cámaras de seguridad de algún establecimiento o de la cámara de algún turista o visitante del bosque como si de el mismo pie grande se tratase y por ultimo las fotos de los resultados de sus actos criminales más recientes, que al verlas lo alteraron de manera violenta y de inmediato cerro los ojos.

-¡ QUITE ESO DE MI VISTA AHORA!- KODA grito enojado y con una voz bastante profunda e intimidante, tal parece que ver las imágenes lo hicieron revivir un acto desagradable para él, pero nuevamente la voz serena frente del llamo su atención.

-Sabes algo KODA, en lo personal no creo que seas un mal sujeto, mucho menos el monstruo que los noticieros dicen que eres y por supuesto no te veo como un súper villano que quiera lastimar a las personas o quiera conquistar la ciudad, eres un chico que lo más probable es que este asustado, lo único que quieres es ir a casa con mamá y está bastante bien, al fin y al cabo tenemos entendido que eres el individuo que menos afecto la explosión de energía que supongo volvió locos a tus compañeros y son considerados como terroristas, tu simplemente estas muy confundido.-

El muchacho simplemente se limitaba a verlo con una cara de nerviosismo muy marcada en su rostro, era cierto que él fue el menos afectado por la extraña energía que se presentó ese día, recordando que él ni siquiera se encontraba con el resto del grupo, es más él se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la academia cuando todo aquello ocurrió, solamente fue alcanzado por aquella extraña onda expansiva de color purpura, pero eso fue suficiente para que en ese momento su cabeza se volviera todo un desastre y no lograse pensar con claridad gracias a que aparecieron algunas voces que lo incitaban, el simplemente quería huir y callarlas antes de lastimar a alguien, pero parecía demasiado tarde.

Con todo los recuerdos que invadían su cabeza Koda no se dio cuenta que el joven frente del seguía hablando, platicándole como había sido su captura, el sonido de su voz comenzaba a ser algo molesto para el maltratado muchacho, que no muy de ganas volvió a escuchar lo que se estaba hablando.

-Sabes nuestra operadora pudo darse cuenta que realmente estabas huyendo y no peleando contra nosotros, fue al momento de mandar aquella manada de animales al campamento de aquellos adolecentes en forma de distracción, nosotros nos ocupáramos de ello desviando a tus amigos por otro camino, pero tú no te quedaste a pelear después de eso y mucho menos te quedaste a ver si había sido destruido aquel campamento, no, en cambio te mantuviste en movimiento constante y hacías lo posible para evitarnos y adentrarte en el bosque cada vez más para intentar perdernos, pero no contabas con nuestro pequeño juguete, un dron que te logro neutralizar poco antes de que te interceptáramos, él fue quien te disparo el suero.- Explico el tranquilo muchacho a KODA, quien se limitaba a escuchar

-Sabes en el pasado ya habíamos tratado con gente con Quirks similares a los tuyos, así que realmente pesábamos que capturarte sería pan comido, pero te digo no contábamos que tuvieras conocimiento pleno del terreno y no sabíamos con cuanta fauna contabas a tu disposición, honestamente debimos actualizar nuestra base de datos y estudiar un poco más la situación, pero no podíamos perder la oportunidad de capturar a uno de ustedes y más después de haber asaltado aquella tienda por algo de comida, hablando de eso, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Sed?, Dulio por favor-

El joven simplemente se limitó a estirar la mano mientras que Dulio se acercaba y de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una pequeña botella de agua que se la entregó a al muchacho frente a Koda y este la coloco sobre la mesa.

-¿No gustas?, por lo general el suero neutralizador suele provocar mucha sed.- Decia mientras mostraba la botella

El comandante abrió la botella y el dejo en la mano de KODA, este una vez que Dulio regreso a su lugar procedió tomar la botella y tan pronto el líquido toco su lengua fue invadido por una necesidad tremenda de tomar hasta la última gota de aquella pequeña botella, el comandante no mentía respecto a los efectos secundarios del suero, posiblemente no había sentido esa sed debido a que aún estaba aturdido, el tomo hasta la última gota y sin duda quería más, pero frente a él estaba el joven con una sonrisa viendo como acababa con la pequeña botella.

Aquella expresión no le agradaba del todo, al fin y al cabo a nadie le gusta que se rían de uno, así gracias al líquido la mente de Koda logro aclarase un poco pero con ello algunos ecos malignos comenzaban a ser presentes en su cabeza.

Pero un poco más consiente de todo, Koda logro acomodarse un poco sobre su asiento y por fin ejercer unas palabras.

-Con todo respeto señor…- pronunciaba con una voz rasposa y algo ronca y algo nerviosa

-Por favor dime Oz, no soy tan mayor para que me digan señor- Interrumpió el joven

-Con todo respeto "Oz", no creo que estudiar mi expediente y espiar a mi familia, le genere una visión positiva de mí, mucho menos le dé la idea de que usted ya me conoce-

El comandante no respondió nada, estaba sorprendido que el efecto secundario del suero haya sido tal efectivo, haciendo hablar de manera cortante a un individuo con un historial de timidez y silencio tan grande como lo era el de KODA. Mucho menos que lo hiciera tomar una postura tan agresiva y defensiva. Simplemente se quedó escuchando al muchacho.

-Si lo que quiere es una declaración pues soy consciente y culpable de los horribles actos que he cometido, para nada he disfrutado ser un prófugo de la autoridad, pero lo merezco y lo que definitivamente no merezco es el perdón de las personas que lastime o de incluso mi familia, quienes lo más seguro y a estas alturas ya se han olvidado de mi o me dan por muerto gracias a mis acciones.-

El tono de voz de Koda comenzaba quebrarse conforme seguía hablando, sin duda estaba recordando todo lo vivido en los últimos meses, como había pasado por toda dificultad imaginable desde que escapo y todo lo que hizo para sobrevivir.

-Merezco todas las desdichas que he vivido; la soledad, el hambre, el frio, el dolor que ha formado parte de mí en el último tiempo, en esto es en lo que me he convertido, esto es lo que soy ahora, ¡ASI QUE NO ME VENGA CON LA ESTUPIDES DE QUE CREE QUE SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA, PORQUE NO LO SOY PARA NADA Y MIS ACTOS LO DEMUSTRAN!-

Tras estas palabras del muchacho al borde de las lágrimas, Oz lo observo por un momento y simplemente procedió a sacar su cantimplora y dársela a Koda quien la tomo y se la termino hasta la última gota que tranquilizo a KODA después de ese alterado discurso. No había duda que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había pasado.

Oz se levantó momentáneamente de la mesa y mirando a una de las grandes paredes de la habitación, con toda calma pronuncio;

-Creo que te estas acreditando más de lo que eres KODA, exactamente ¿Cuáles han sido esos terribles crímenes que has cometido?, ¿Liberar a los animales del zoológico?, eso cualquier fanático chiflado perteneciente a alguna organización ecologista haría si pudiera, ¿Vandalismo y saquear tiendas de mascotas en centros comerciales? Casi lo mismo que lo anterior, ¿Invadir propiedad privada?, como si nadie lo hubiera hecho antes, ¿robar tiendas de frutas y verduras al igual que de alimento de animales?, ¿estabas construyendo tu propio zoológico privado o qué?, no veo más que delitos medianamente grabes aquí, todos tienen el detalle de haberse perpetuado durante la noche y donde se indica que no hubo casi ningún lesionado.- Declaraba Oz con el listado de crímenes de KODA

-Eso no es todo- Interrumpía el capturado

-¿A te refieres a los dos incidentes en el monte Tanzawa?, si aquí también están escritos y admito que las fotografías de lo que paso son impactantes pero algo exageradas, pero vamos a ver dime ¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia?- se volvía a sentar Oz frente a Koda para escuchar la historia

Con algo de agobio y tristeza en su rostro tomo aire y comenzó a relatar.

-Me ocultaba en Tanzawa poco después de haber robado unas bodegas de alimentos cercanas al lugar, después de que libere a los animales del zoológico muchos de ellos me seguían en forma de manada y otros más se unían con el paso del tiempo, todos se portaban bien mientras yo estuviera ahí, es como si mi presencia los tranquilizara.-

-¿Ese es parte de tu Quirk no?, poder hablar con los animales.- Interrumpió el comandante Oz

-Sí, pero había algo más, había algo que los mantenía más dóciles de lo normal junto a mí, parecía que ninguno quería que yo me enojase con ellos, siento que temían que algo malo les hiciese o que algo provocara que me enojara, es como si me tuvieran miedo, por ello se comportaban de esa manera, de todos modos no hacía mucho caso a ello.-

-Todo iba bien, pero fue entonces cuando paso, vi a esos turistas occidentales, comportándose como idiotas, ensuciando por donde pasaban, no respetando la naturaleza que los rodeaba, por un par de días me limite a solamente a observarlos y mantener mi distancia, fue cuando vi que uno de ellos había capturado a un grupo de mis liebres que se habían extraviado, ellos las habían convertido en su cena, ver eso hizo que me asustara y perdiera el control, solamente quería que ellos pagaran por lo que habían hecho y en mi mente solo sonaba que les dirás su merecido.-

-Hacerles lo mismo que le hicieron a tus pequeños amigos, ¿No es así?- Interrumpió Oz

-Sí, una parte de mi quería que pagaran por ello, pero al mismo tiempo otra solamente quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, después de ello no estoy seguro de lo que paso, supongo que asuste o altere a unos leones que me hacían compañía en mi escondite.-

Con todo lo que Koda iba diciendo Oz únicamente se limitaba a tomar notas

-El resultado de ello fue como si le ordenase a aquel par de leones que los cazaran y atacaran, e hicieran exactamente mis deseos a aquellos turistas, pero cuando por fin logre calmarme y recuperar la conciencia ya era demasiado tarde, aquellos turista fueron la cena de los leones, el resultado puede verlo en las fotografías.- Tras esto Koda solo guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza

Al terminar Oz logro notar que a comparación de sus declaraciones pasadas al recordar y declarar lo sucedido en ningún momento la voz de Koda se quebró o tenía interés en hacerlo, al contrario lo dijo todo de manera firme y clara, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente una expresión de mal estar y vergüenza, además que el joven juraría que vio un par de lágrimas salir del decaído muchacho.

Tras observar este comportamiento finalmente Oz se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que tenía frente a él, había logrado que el chico por fin bajase la guardia tras contar su historia y todas sus hipótesis tenían sentido, frente a él solamente se encontraba alguien bueno que se había desviado del buen camino y todo por miedo a algo desconocido.

-Hey Koda- Llamo la atención del muchacho quien solo levanto la mirada

-Mira por lo que veo y escucho eso no fue tu culpa, no tenías el control en ese momento y está bien que estuvieras enojado por lo que esos idiotas hicieron, que para empezar no debían estar ahí y mucho menos hacer lo que le hicieron a tus amigos, tal vez las cosas no se arreglaron de la mejor manera, pero no es como para que un incidente fuera de tus capacidades…-

Oz fue bruscamente interrumpido por un golpe sobre la mesa

-¡DEJA DE SERMONEARME COMO SI FUERAS MI HERMANO MAYOR! ¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE TODO LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR? ¡YO LOS MATE! YO DI LAS ORDENES POR ENDE SOY EL RESPOSABLE DE TODA ESTA MIERDA!.-

Nuevamente el comportamiento errático y agresivo se hacían presentes en Koda, ya harto de este extraño juego del policía bueno que Oz estaba haciendo o pretendía hacer con todos sus serenos comentarios y discursos.

Este disparo de rabia y frustración vino acompañado por un brusco movimiento en el asiento del joven, que solo provoco que Dulio se alertara abandonando su lugar junto a la salida y acercándose a la mesa por si algo salía mal, pero fue detenido por la mano de Oz y nuevamente tomo su previa posición.

Oz solamente podía limitarse a ver a un agitado Koda que lo observaba con ira en ese momento y notando un pequeño cambio de color morado en sus ojos, nada comparado con la mirada de nerviosismo y la imagen que estaba proyectando hace solo unos instantes. Debía de cambiar de estrategia para hacer entrar en razón al chico, el aun confiaba que aquel asustado Koda estuviera ahí dentro y estuviera dispuesto a cooperar.

-Muy bien, entonces si tanto insistes en que te tratemos como "El gran asesino" que eres, lo haremos, pero antes de eso recuerdas que te prometí que te contaría una pequeña historia, pues tengo la perfecta para ti.- Oz había cambiado por completo su tono de voz cambiándolo por una más seria pero algo burlona que desconcertó un poco al cautivo.

-¿Te gusta escuchar el sonido de su voz no es así?- Preguntaba de manera seca y cortante Koda manteniéndose a la defensiva aun un poco agitado y molesto.

-No la verdad es que no, ese es Dulio- Aclaraba después de señalar a su gran amigo que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato que llevan en la habitación y conservaba su semblante serio.

-Como te decía anteriormente ya nos habíamos tratado con personas con un Quirk "similar" al tuyo, veras poco después que el súper villano conocido como All For One fuese derrotado y encerrado justo en este país, el departamento de seguridad de la ONU descubrió varias instalaciones y escondites de este repartidas por todo el mundo, llena de todos sus experimentos y civiles cautivos a los que sometían como sujetos de prueba, todo parecía indicar que estuviera coleccionando y probando cualquier Quirk existente.- Con una pequeña pausa para estirarse Oz observo que Koda ya se había calmado, por lo cual prosiguió en con su historia

-Lo interesante de este asunto, es que algunos de los experimentos de All For One escaparon antes de que las autoridades llegasen a alguna instalación, y salieron al mundo a simplemente hacer cuanto desastre pudiesen hacer, es por ello que la ONU creó esta organización para la cual mi equipo y yo trabajamos, **somos quienes cazamos las abominaciones de ese idiota y las exhibimos como trofeos en el cuartel**.- Esto último Oz lo dijo con un tono serio y frio, Koda se desconcertó un poco por ese repentino cambio de tono y por lo que había escuchado eso ultimo por parte de Oz

-Ya tenemos un trofeo similar a ti en el cuartel, este lo conseguimos en Zambia, resulta que uno de los individuos de prueba de la instalación ubicada en Mozambique logro escapar o fue desechado, no estoy seguro de ello, no lo recuerdo, el punto es que el Quirk original de este era el de poder comunicarse con los animales, al igual que tú, solo que a este le hicieron el favor de agregarle la capacidad de combinar materia orgánica, ¿el resultado esto?; el tipo en un periodo de no mayor a 2 meses ya poseía una pequeña armada de compuesta por abominaciones procedentes de la sabana y la jungla.-

-El sujeto se creía un enviado por los dioses con la tarea de conquistar toda áfrica, supongo que uno de los efectos secundarios de los experimentos es volverte completamente loco y no solo el, todos los sujetos de prueba a los que nos enfrentamos lo han presentado y hasta logran ser divertidos.- Una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en la cara de Oz al recordar brevemente todas las estupideces y locuras que ha escuchado en sus misiones.

-El tipo se encargó de atacar pueblos y pequeñas ciudades en las fronteras de Zimbabue y Mozambique, sabemos por grabaciones y cámaras de seguridad que el tipo llegaba a los asentamientos con un pequeño discurso de "sométanse y adórenme" o pagaran las consecuencias y al nadie escucharlo y tomarlo como el loco que es, pues lo siguiente era simple; no dejar ningún sobreviviente en el proceso, en el momento en la que la ayuda como el ejército llegaba al lugar solamente encontraban la carnicería que había dejado ese loco y sus monstruos atrás, ¿adivina con que se alimentaba su ejército?, la cosa así fue por semanas pueblo tras pueblo arrasado y ningún rastro del responsable .-

Koda solamente se quedó atento escuchando atentamente la historia que Oz le estaba contando y por supuesto el miedo también se hacía presente de solamente imaginar tan horrenda y grotesca escena.

-Para cuando el tipo había entrado a Zambia, nosotros ya habíamos entrado en acción por petición del gobierno de los tres países. Lo estábamos rastrando y teníamos órdenes muy precisas de eliminarlo antes de que la masacre marcara a un tercer país.-

-Al poco tiempo descubrimos que el maldito se ocultaba en la reserva Zambezi, pero no podíamos actuar al ser una zona protegida, debíamos esperar a que atacase otro asentamiento.-

-Para no hacerte larga la historia y aburrirte con detalles técnicos, te diré que lo interceptamos cerca de una pequeña ciudad llamada Rufunsa, cerca de la reserva, listo para atacar el lugar si no se sometía, la cosa está en que no tuvimos que ni siquiera enfrentarnos directamente a él, pero tampoco contábamos con los juguetes que tenemos ahora y que nos ayudaron a capturarte, sino más bien fue con algo más práctico y con la ayuda de una de estas.-

-Dulio, Me dê um diamante de longo alcance por favor.-

Koda voltio a ver al intimidante sujeto de la entrada quien de una de sus bolsillos del cinturón sacaba algo y se lo lanzaba a Oz, este solamente lo atrapo y lo puso frete al chico, se trataba de una bala de rifle, con la punta de color plateada.

-Una bala diamante, una bala hueca capaz de atravesar casi cualquier superficie conocida por el hombre, somos de los pocos autorizados para usarlas en el planeta, honestamente estoy ansioso de probarlas en tu amigo Kirishima ¿él puede endurecer su piel no es cierto?; bien regresando a la historia, una sola de estas en un rifle de franco tirador y una distancia no mayor a 500m fue suficiente para reventarle la cabeza y detener a ese asesino y como si de un domino se tratase su armada de monstruos callo inerte junto con él, el dolor de cabeza de tres países se acabó en menos de 5 minutos.-

Koda únicamente veía la bala sobre la mesa algo nervioso, se estaba haciendo una idea de adonde Oz quería ir mostrándole aquella munición.

-Entonces regresando a lo nuestro, si quieres que te tratemos al igual que uno de los verdaderos monstruos y asesinos con los que lidiamos, debes de tener en cuenta que tal vez esta bala que estás viendo pueda terminar en tu cabeza, si no nos queda de otra claro, estamos autorizados para hacerlo de todas maneras y que tal que para hacerlo de un modo más interesante te damos la oportunidad de un segundo round, esta vez con Dulio y un rifle real lleno de estas balas, ¿al fin al cabo eres un asesino no?, ¿No deberá ser tan difícil matar de nuevo esta vez consiente? Te las sabrás arreglar-

El tono de voz de Oz sonaba emocionado y hasta cierto punto loco, el chico se puso más nervioso cuando el individuo frente a él se levantó y se puso junto a él, parecía que estuviera emocionado porque Koda aceptara, esto definitivamente se estaba volviendo muy incómodo y contrario a veces pasadas Koda ahora si comenzaba a sentir miedo por lo que se estaba metiendo con estos extranjeros.

-¿Tu querías que te tratemos como un asesino o un monstruo no?, ultima oportunidad de ser tratado de manera decente y la que te mereces Koda o la próxima vez que despiertes será un campo abierto con un láser apuntándote a la frente, honestamente no quería llegar a esto, te lo digo no lo mereces eres un buen chico al final, pero si jodes mi trabajo, me temo que te debo joder a ti, decide rápido, tengo que confirmarle a Dulio si saldrá a cazar por la mañana o no.- Oz luego de ello se levantó y nuevamente volteo a ver a una de las paredes de la sala esperando respuesta

Koda comenzó a temblar, por el tono serio de Oz sabía que iban en serio, su mente volvía a ser un caos, pero esta vez no por las voces, si no por el sentimiento de no saber qué hacer o como defenderse a este tipo de situaciones, los nervios y la ansiedad, combinadas con el miedo de lo que le podía pasar terminaron quebrando al joven muchacho.

El silencio incomodo de la sala fue interrumpido por el sonido de un leve llanto proveniente del cautivo, Oz lo había logrado el chico se había roto y su verdadero yo había salido, al final no importara cuanto lo negara o evadiera con gritos y patadas era solamente un chico asustado por lo que podía pasar.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos logro Koda comenzó a pronunciar:

-Lo siento… realmente… lo siento-

-Yo no quería hacer, nada de… esto, solo no sé qué hacer, no tengo a donde ir… nadie me extraña o me recuerda… me siento solo…-

Oz simplemente continuo viendo hacia la pared, mientras el chico se desahogaba, estaba esperando algo específico unas palabras que hicieran que esto acabase rápido y poder ir a descansar y así fue;

-Solo quiero ir a casa, por favor, no me hagan nada-

Con estas palabras Oz tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro para voltear hacia el chico que continuaba llorando y poniendo una mano sobre Koda dijo;

-Si lo harás Koda, regresaras a casa tranquilo, solamente debes de ayudarnos primero y te aseguro que todo irá bien, me alegro que eligieras esta forma.-

Dijo con el mismo tono sereno y tranquilo con el que había comenzado hablar con Koda hace un rato atrás.

Koda con aun lágrimas en los ojos vio directamente a Oz su rostro tranquilo mostraba una expresión de comprensión y compasivita, que lo lleno de confianza.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitan saber exactamente?-

-Necesitamos saber si tienes idea de donde se encuentran actualmente algunos de tus ex compañeros y amigos de UA o si sabes de algún rumor acerca de ellos que nos pueda acercar a ellos y además toda la información que puedas darnos respecto a ellos.-

-Lamentablemente no sé dónde están ahora, pero puedo decirles que poco después de la explosión recuerdo que nos juntamos y ocultamos en grupo en un viejo edificio de departamentos cerca de donde estaba al UA, pero lo abandonamos al poco tiempo, no estoy seguro si alguien volvió ahí, no sé si les pueda ser de utilidad.- Declaraba ya Koda mucho más tranquilo y concentrado

-Por supuesto que nos ayuda Koda y ahora durante tu tiempo en las calles ¿no escuchaste algo al respecto o relacionado a alguno de ellos?-

Koda volteo a ver hacia el piso buscando entre su mente algún recuerdo, si de casualidad había visto por televisión o escuchado por la radio o alguna persona algo relacionado a sus compañeros, fue cuando entonces un artículo de periódico vino a su cabeza.

-Hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando buscaba entre la basura de un mercado encontré un periódico con un par de artículos interesantes, el primero era sobre desapariciones de chicas en el barrio rojo de la ciudad, el segundo era sobre una serie de extraños asaltos por esa misma zona, no le di mucha importancia ya que era un periódico de bajo nivel y poca credibilidad, además que en estos días ya nadie compra el periódico, pero por lo que leí decían que encontraron una materia viscosa de color obscuro cerca de donde había desaparecido una de las chicas, respecto a los asaltos la policía no podía hacer nada ya que nunca se veía nada en las grabaciones de seguridad, como si de un fantasma se tratase, y ahora que lo pienso bien, puede que se trate de Mineta y Toru.-

Esto último llamo la atención de Oz, apuntándolo rápidamente en su block de notas, claramente se trataba de una pista para llegar no solo a los dos fugitivos, no podía darse el lujo de ignorarla, terminando de apuntar volteo a ver al muchacho y le pregunto tranquilamente;

-Además del artículo que nos dices, ¿Hay algo similar acerca de los demás?-

-Lamentablemente no, el artículo es la única noticia que ha sabido de alguno de ellos en meses, después de todo yo me aislé de todos, al dejar el edificio de apartamentos.-

-No te preocupes Koda, supongo que sería todo por el momento, estoy feliz que hallas elegido bien y nos estés ayudando a encontrar a tus amigos, ahora Dulio te ayudara a llegar a tu celda.-

-¿A qué se refiere con ayudar?- Preguntaba Koda nervioso al ver que el gran sujeto de la puerta se acercaba lentamente hacia el sacando algo de uno de sus muchos bolsillos.

Dulio se ponía a espalda de Koda y este inmediatamente en un movimiento rápido y limpio inyectaba un sedante a el chico esposado este poco a poco perdía la noción de su alrededor, todo se hacía negro y bruscamente caía para atrás hacia el piso.

-Eso lo tendrá dormido unas 12 horas más, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio con Dante para que lo analice y le haga los estudios medico necesarios, luego de ello hay que colocarlo en su celda y darle una ducha, no quería ser grosero pero el chico sí que apesta, además hay que decirle a Hiroko que no olvide comunicarse con el equipo de All Might por la mañana, debemos informarles de su captura.-

En lo que Oz seguía dando indicaciones Duilo levantaba al inconsciente muchacho para encargarse de él, pero una voz femenina a través de un intercomunicador los interrumpía.

-Esta vez te pasaste del límite, ¿No crees?, no era necesario asustar a el chico con cazarlo y amansarlo de muerte para que hablase, pudiste haber hecho que hablase de otra forma y no inventando que lo dejaríamos en un campo abierto y Dulio la cazaría como si fuese un conejo, jamás hemos hecho algo así, va en contra de nuestro código.-

La voz del intercomunicador era suave y tenía un acento bastante machacado pero se escuchaba claramente molesta por lo que había pasado, fue cuando nuevamente Oz volteo a ver hacia la pared y esta se volvió completamente transparente, dejando de ver del otro lado a dos individuos un chico y una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, los dos gemelos.

-Tanya sabes tú mejor que nadie que estamos autorizados de usar cualquier método de interrogación, tanto física como psicológica, sin llegar a la tortura, el chico se resistía claramente a cooperar y honestamente no se merecía que Dulio y tu hermano entraran aquí a darle una paliza, no fue tan peligroso para llegar a esos extremos, no importa mucho ahora si el chico rompió en llanto, lo que importa ahora es que acaba de cooperar.-

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando vuelvas hacer esto y alguno de los otros realmente acepte la oferta de un segundo round?- Preguntaba Tanya por el intercomunicador esperando la respuesta de un pensativo Oz frente a él que volteo a verla a los ojos y le dijo;

-Entonces solo espero entonces que tú y el resto del equipo estén listos para pelear, porque ¿Acaso no crees que sería interesante ver todas las habilidades de estos chicos?- Oz ponía una sonrisa en su rostro por pensar en ello.

La chica lo sabía bien ya lo había visto antes, Oz lo que buscaba era un reto y sabía que los viejos alumnos de la UA podrían dárselo, únicamente era cuestión de tiempo.

-Muy bien gente es todo por hoy retírense, vallan a asearse los que faltan y hablo de ti Dulio y descansen, yo debo de terminar con esta grabación.-

Todos los presentes dentro y fuera de la cámara de interrogación comenzaron a retirarse, mientras que Oz nuevamente se sentaba y checaba sus apuntes, no sin antes voltear a ver que Tanya que estaba apagando los interruptores de la consola de control, esta fijo la mirada hacia Oz y se despidió con una simple señal, Oz respondió guiñándole un ojo de manera picara y divertida, antes que nuevamente la pared volviese a tornarse blanca, el muchacho sobre la mesa volvió a tomar aquel artefacto cuadrado que había dejado sobre la mesa al principio del interrogatorio y había colocado en pausa después de que se le administrara el suero a Koda, nuevamente comenzó a grabar y la coloco sobre la mesa.

-Resumen de interrogatorio A-1 para el departamento de seguridad de las naciones unidas, caso 23LN-01 nombre clave "La clase se de los caídos", el sujeto KOJI KODA de 18 años de edad fue capturado y reguardado en las instalaciones temporales de SILENCE, con fecha del 18 de noviembre del 2XXX el interrogatorio fue llevado a cabo por el elemento y líder del grupo Blue Ghost bajo el nombre clave de OZ, con la presencia de los elementos Dulio, Tanya y Orel y el interrogatorio fue todo un éxito.-

-El sujeto capturado en cuestión procedió a cooperar con nosotros tras haber utilizado tácticas de presión psicológica, no hubo necesidad del uso de fuerza o violencia física en ningún momento, el sujeto nunca se fue candidato para ello, pero algunos de mis elemento no aprobaron mis métodos de conversación y obtención de datos los califican de poco ortodoxos y exagerados, debo de trabajar en ello.-

-El sujeto procedió a declararse culpable de todos los cargos por los cuales se le acusan como, robo, invasión a propiedad privada y asesinato en segundo grado, hay que destacar que estas declaraciones harán mucho más fácil su proceso y la resolución de una condena una vez sea entregado a las autoridades japonesas.-

-El sujeto además otorgo información respecto a un viejo escondite donde los objetivos solían ubicarse, se le asignara a Rojas, Dante y la novata Hiroko a investigar y encontrar la ubicación mencionada cerca de la UA.-

-También se nos otorgó nueva información y posible paradero de los sujetos MINORU MINETA y HAGAKURE TORU, los datos y detalles son escasos por lo que Alyx será la encargada de su recopilación y posible trabajo de campo junto con Dulio y un servidor, esperamos poder encontrar algo y ayudar a las autoridades locales a resolver los casos mencionados por el individuo.-

-Respecto a observaciones del sujeto KODA; comportamiento errático intermitente, además de agresivo y poco comunicativo en momentos, cambios de personalidad bruscos acompañados por un gran nerviosismo. Se recomienda observación constante y terapia psicológica, se le harán al sujeto los exámenes médicos de procedimiento con el agregado de tomografías del cerebro para encontrar algún daño cerebral que puedan ser el responsable de estos comportamientos.-

-Por el momento el sujeto será colocado en cuarentena en el piso de celdas del edifico, se le administrara las tres comidas del día, además de una dosis diaria de supresor de habilidades y estará bajo observación por parte de Dante, el sujete se quedara en el edificio hasta que el departamento de seguridad lo vea necesario, una vez terminado ha de ser entregado a las autoridades locales para su procedimiento pena.-

-Como agradecimiento por su cooperación y en caso de mejoría se le informara al sujeto y su familia que puedan tener contacto en una ubicación aun indefinida y por un periodo no mayor a 15 minutos, la aprobación de este premio deberá recaer en el mando general del departamento de seguridad.-

-Por ultimo luego del operativo de esta noche el equipo, cabe decir que el equipo se encuentra completo y bien, la integración de la novata sigue en proceso, pero después de su desempeño en la captura de esta noche no tardara en lograr en hacerse con un lugar en el equipo, ¿qué más?, no hubo ningún herido de gravedad salvo pequeñas heridas ya tratadas y el equipo utilizado está en la mejor de las formas, solo es cuestión de quitarle la suciedad y el lodo de encima, muy bien, e informando que las instalaciones temporales se encuentran al 100% de su funcionamiento y su ubicación no descubierta, seria todo mi reporte del evento sucedido el día de hoy.-

-Este reporte debe de ser entregado y escuchado al mando general del departamento de seguridad la ONU, con el objetivo de abrir un nuevo expediente sobre este caso, porque honestamente y con todo el respeto creo que hay algo que no estamos viendo y es el responsable de todo esto, sin nada más que decir seria todo por el momento.-

Oz solamente se limitó a apagar la grabadora quedando ahí en medio de la sala completamente solo observando sus apuntes que destacaban lo más sobresaliente del interrogatorio, pero bastante subrayada estaba la palabra, purpura, haciendo énfasis en lo que vio en los ojos de Koda perdió el control, sabía que eso tenía algo que ver con todo esto y debía de indagar más, ya sin nada más que hacer procedió a cerrar su libreta y levantarse hacia la puerta de la habitación en la cual se apagaron las luces una vez que Oz salio.

**Hola muy buenas gente aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia, me tomo mas tiempo que el que pensaba, pero esto se debió a que el formato original , no me convencía del todo y luego de algunos ajustes he aquí el resultado, recuerden que al igual que el prologo esto se trata de un demo y espero que les guste, también he de aclarar que si esta historia continua las publicaciones serán mensuales, ya que si los capítulos serán así de largos es mejor esforzase en ello y no aventar cualquier cosa a la primera.**

**En fin nos estamos leyendo, muchas gracias por su atención y por haber leido este capitulo, espero sus comentarios y preguntas, cuídense nos vemos.**


End file.
